


What You're Looking For

by grantaire (alli_luvv)



Series: You Belong With Me [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, At least I hope it isn't, I promise it's not as sad as the last one, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Oh and also probably wildly ooc but deal, Sorry if it is, and verbal abuse, basically a lot of mentioning of various kinds of abuse, i didn't mean to, oh and drug abuse, okay i'm done now, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alli_luvv/pseuds/grantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Courfeyrac dreams about the day Jehan will wake up and find that what he's looking for has been there the whole time, Jehan might just wake up, and Montparnasse is a bad liar, at least to Jehan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You're Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know they're probably wildly ooc, and halfway through writing this I started feeling really bad for Monty so the characterization has changed a bit. Still based on that song (but a lot more loosely for this bit).

Jehan crumpled in his seat when Courfeyrac pulled into his usual parking spot at school. Courfeyrac could tell that he was dreading going in. The day after a fight with Montparnasse was always hard on the little poet. When Montparnasse was angry, he encouraged his friends to bully his secret boyfriend, rather than his normal approach of just letting it happen if they decided to torture him on their own. And that made Courfeyrac positively livid. 

Courfeyrac could understand being closeted and afraid to come out. He had been there, and he knew not everyone was as accepting as his family and friends had been. He understood that Montparnasse might be worried about his friends’ reactions if he told them that he was bisexual, especially because of the way they treated Jehan. But that did not make it okay for Montparnasse to treat Jehan the way he did. And that fear did not make it okay for Montparnasse to stand by and let his friends treat Jehan the way that they did. 

“Are you sure you want to go? I can pretend to be your dad again and call you in sick if you’d like,” Courfeyrac offered. He knew how hard this was on Jehan, and even if he didn’t approve of his relationship with Montparnasse, he still supported his best friend through everything, and was always there for him. Even when it meant being dragged to Montparnasse’s football games or pretending to be Jehan’s father to call him in sick after they had a bad fight. And Courfeyrac hated football.

“It ends up being worse if I don’t go. I have to show him that I’m stronger than he thinks I am, that I can deal with all the shit that gets thrown at me, and not stay at home and hide from it. If I don’t show up after a fight, then he holds it over me. Thank you for the offer, though. You really are the best, Courfeyrac,” Jehan said in barely a whisper. He offered Courfeyrac a tiny smile, and then grabbed his backpack and got out of the car. He waited by the hood for Courf, so they could walk in together. Courfeyrac shot Jehan a reassuring grin as they approached the entrance. Jehan’s mouth curled up in a sad smile, and he pulled open the door, resigned to face what was sure to be a hellacious day. 

They made it to Jehan’s locker unnoticed. Courfeyrac stuck by him like a shadow, he’d rather be late to his homeroom and risk detention than go to his locker and leave Jehan to fend for himself. He walked Jehan down the hall to his homeroom, where Grantaire was waiting for them just outside the door. 

“Eponine texted me after she got your call,” he told Courfeyrac, “I’m your escort this morning, my fair friend,” he said, turning to Jehan. Jehan rolled his eyes at Courfeyrac.

“Is this Code Fluffy Bunny?” Jehan asked.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about!” And seeing that Grantaire would take care of Jehan, he turned and ran for his locker. He made it to homeroom, and sat down just as the final bell rang.

“Jehan and Montparnasse have another fight?” Combeferre whispered in his ear as their homeroom teacher began to take attendance. Courf turned around in his seat and looked at the boy with mousy brown hair and small glasses, perplexed.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“You barely make it on time when you’ve been Jehan’s bodyguard. And Ep sent out a group text for Code Fluffy Bunny.” Courfeyrac rolled his eyes and sighed.

“So now the codes are a group thing? God damn it, I thought those were a secret!”

“Courfeyrac, you should know by now that nothing ever stays a secret in our group,” Combeferre whispered, and shrank back in his seat when their teacher glared at them. Courfeyrac faced front again, blushing furiously as the teacher read the morning announcements. When the bell rang to signal the end of homeroom, Courfeyrac and Combeferre walked out together.

“Why’d she tell you guys the codes? And who knows? For Christ’s sake half of them are about you guys!” Courf cried, furiously spinning the combination lock on his locker. Combeferre shrugged.

“Everyone knows the ones that don’t concern them, obviously. Oh, and Jehan doesn’t know any of them because he can’t keep a secret to save his life. And we made up one about Ep, I’ll text it to you later.” Courfeyrac grabbed his history books and ran off to his class, waving goodbye to Combeferre as he rushed by.

Courfeyrac didn’t have any classes with Jehan before lunch, so he didn’t see him all morning. He hoped that everything was going according to plan, and Jehan was protected from Monty’s stupid friends by the presence of one or more of the Amis. When he got to their usual lunch table, he saw Bahorel dragging the small boy through the lunch line with him, even though Jehan always brought his lunch. Courfeyrac smiled. It made him happy to know how far their friends would go to protect one another. 

Jehan and Bahorel sat down at the table once Bahorel had gotten his food.

“Hey Courf, wanna explain why our friends have not allowed me out of their sight all morning?” Jehan questioned. Courfeyrac smiled a cheshire cat grin and said,

“I don’t know, maybe it’s because we all want to study your awesomeness so we can be as awesome as you?” Bahorel laughed so hard that his soda shot out his nose and all over Enjolras. Which prompted Enjolras to leap across the table and attempt to strangle him, knocking over Combeferre’s water bottle in the process, spilling its contents all over Marius’s lap. Marius let out a strangled cry and ran for the bathroom, knocking into Bossuet in the process. This caused Bossuet to lose his balance, and he fell to the ground, bringing Joly down with him, spilling the contents of his tray on the two of them. Grantaire took a swig from the bottle of spiked lemonade in his hand and began to clap.

“Bravo, bravo, encore! That was the funniest thing I’ve seen all day,” he exclaimed. Everyone turned to glare at him, with the exception of Courfeyrac and Jehan, who were too busy staring down each other. Jehan’s expression morphed from suspicious to utterly terrified as he looked over Courfeyrac’s shoulder and saw the gang of boys approaching their table. Courfeyrac turned around to see what had scared his best friend so badly and growled when he saw the four boys who stalked towards them. He stood up, fists clenched, and the Amis stopped the chaos that reigned at their table to stand by him. Bahorel stood to his right, Feuilly to his left. If they had the balls to come and start shit in the middle of the lunchroom, the Amis weren’t going to let them get away without a proper fight.

“Montparnasse, Claquesous, Babet, Gueulemer, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Courfeyrac snarled, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he pronounced the last word. Montparnasse smiled his cruel smile and Claquesous cracked his knuckles.

“How cute, all the little gay boys think that they can take us! Claquesous, do you think the fruity gay club could beat us in a fight?” Montparnasse bellowed. Claquesous let out that awful barking laugh of his and shook his head ‘no’. Bahorel released a throaty growl and lunged forward, but Enjolras and Combeferre caught him and held him back. 

“You talk a lot of shit, Monty. You sure you can back up those words? There are nine of us, and only four of you. Do you really want to start something?” Courfeyrac chose his words carefully, trying to get Montparnasse to see sense. Courf really didn’t want to land them all in detention for beating the shit out of the captain of the football team and his deadbeat teammates. And he didn’t want to upset Jehan, the poor boy was shaking in his seat. Cosette had an arm around him and was trying to calm him down. Eponine was standing just behind Courfeyrac, ready to shove between him and Feuilly and pounce on Montparnasse like a cat if he said the wrong thing.

“I’m not afraid of you and your little fruity friends, Courfeyrac. We just want to have a word with Prouvaire, Queen Fruitcake herself,” Montparnasse declared, gesturing towards Jehan. Courfeyrac shook his head.

“You can talk to Jehan on two conditions. One, you leave your posse here, where my friends can keep an eye on them. Two, I come with you,” he countered. Montparnasse glared at him.

“Why do I have to leave my friends here, but you get to come with flower boy?”

“I don’t trust you.”

“Fine, let’s go then,” Montparnasse fumed. Jehan stood up, quivering, and Courfeyrac put his arm around his shoulders to reassure him. They went outside to the courtyard, leaving their friends behind in the lunchroom to wonder what the hell was going on.  
Courfeyrac and Eponine were the only ones who knew the full extent of Jehan and Montparnasse’s relationship. The rest of their friends thought that Jehan and Monty were just chem lab partners, one of whom was bullying the other. They knew that the pair were constantly at odds, but the couple was so secretive, not a single person ever suspected that they were in love.

Courfeyrac sat down on the bench of a picnic table and leaned back, resting his elbows on the tabletop. Montparnasse and Jehan remained standing, they were in the far part of the courtyard, out of the view of the lunchroom windows. Jehan folded his arms over his chest and stared determinedly at the ground, appearing even more small and vulnerable. Montparnasse reached out, gently placing a hand on Jehan’s shoulder.

“I am so sorry, about last night baby. You know I love you, I was just mad, and I was high. I didn’t know what I was saying!” Montparnasse pleaded. Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. Montparnasse was always claiming drugs and alcohol as his excuses for his poor treatment of Jehan. It pissed Courfeyrac off so much, just because the boy was high or drunk didn’t make it okay for him to verbally abuse the sweetest boy on the face of the earth. Jehan shrunk back from Montparnasse’s touch, fire burning in his emerald green eyes.

“Do you really mean it, Montparnasse? Are you really, truly sorry?” Jehan growled. Montparnasse dropped his hand and looked at the small boy with shock in his eyes. Courfeyrac sat up, surprised. Of all the ways he had imagined this scenario playing out, this was not among them. He never expected Jehan to stand up to Monty. Sure, his biggest dream was that Jehan would stand up to Montparnasse and dump his sorry ass to go date Courf, but he knew it would always be just a dream. But here it was, beginning to happen right in front of his eyes. It was hard to believe. It wasn’t that Jehan lacked a backbone, the little poet could be fierce as fire when he wanted to. He just lacked a backbone when it came to all things Montparnasse. Jehan couldn’t stand to hurt people he loved, even if those people were hurting him.

“Of-of course I m-mean it!” Montparnasse stuttered. Jehan frowned, crossed his arms over his chest, and lowered his eyes.

“Can you promise that it will never happen again?” he responded. Montparnasse just looked away.

“Can you promise that it will never happen again?” Jehan repeated, his anger beginning to show in his voice. Monty turned his gaze back to Jehan, unable to meet his eyes.

“Yeah, I promise,” he lied, the insincerity plain on his face. He kept averting his eyes and twitching his nose, something Jehan had learned was his classic tell. Jehan knew Montparnasse better than anyone. He just didn’t put his knowledge to use most times. But now, Jehan was pissed. Monty had lied straight to his face, and even though this wasn’t the first time, it triggered something in Jehan that he had never really felt before. He was sick of putting up with Monty’s constant verbal abuse, lies, and destructive habits. He loved Montparnasse, but sometimes, love just isn’t enough.

“I think we should take a break,” he said, his voice shaking and barely above a whisper.

“What?” Montparnasse cried. Jehan clenched his fists and met Monty’s eyes, the fire in his own burning brighter than anyone had ever seen.

“I said, I think we should take a break!” There was thinly veiled fury in his voice, and after practically shouting this at Montparnasse, he stormed back towards the lunchroom. Courfeyrac leaped up and ran after him, leaving Monty standing alone in the courtyard as a light rain began to fall.

He had not seen that one coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some feedback and let me know if I should continue with this series or not. Thanks! Also I apologize for any errors.


End file.
